This invention relates generally to means for providing ones initials onto the surface of a golf ball, through the convenient usage of the arcuate stencil or initialing device, which can be easily applied by the ball owner, through the application of an ink, or other demarcating fluid.
The concept of this invention is to provide and facilitate ones application of his/her initials directly to the surface of the golf ball, primarily for identification of the ball, and to prevent its being lost, while participating with in sport of golf.
A variety of marking devices are available in the art, and for use for marking upon the surface of a golf ball, with some indication, primarily for use for lining up a putt, as while participating in the game of golf. For example the published application to Tyke, No. U.S. 2001/0053721A1, shows a golf ball marking guide. This device is just that, a hinged guide formed of opposing top and bottom portions, and having a slot provided therein through which a stenciled line may be applied, for use for lining up a putt, during golf.
The published application of Newcomb, No. U.S. 2002/0086741, shows a device for marking a ball with a cross pattern. The cross pattern is apparently also designed for use as an alignment aid for the golfers during putting, or when undertaking any other stroke.
Another published application to Ramey, No. U.S. 2002/0139256A1, shows a golf ball marking tool. This is similar to what is shown in the Ramey U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,807.
The published application to Sosin, No. U.S. 2002/0189468A1, is upon a method and device for marking of a golf ball. This device can be used for the application of initials, as can be seen, but appears to be of a different structured device, including a breaking mechanism, which is not essential to applicant's design.
A further published application No. U.S. 2003/0022724A1, to Rennecamp, shows a golf ball marking guide. While this device may cradle the ball, it is for use for application of lines, as can be noted, and is apparently not for use for initialing a ball.
The published application to Andresen, No U.S. 2003/0109319A1, is another golf ball marker and method therefore. This device is a form of semi-spherical cover that is applied to the ball, and allows for the application of a series of marks through its slot, as can noted. This device provides for the application of a linear slit, apparently for application of a marker, for forming that alignment line, to enhance the putting of the ball.
Another published application to Andresen, No. U.S. 2003/0153396A1, shows a golf ball marker and method therefore. Once again, this device is for application of a line to the ball apparently for alignment purposes, while undertaking a stroke during participation in the game of golf.
The published application to Kim, No. U.S. 2003/0181253A1, is another golf ball having direction/sighting indications thereon, and the mold for manufacturing and processing of the same.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,861, to Moffett, shows what is identified as a golf ball marker. This is a marker that is provided for marking a golf ball with the owner's name. But, it uses a type of stenciling device, which is rolled over the ball, so that a form of plate, which holds lettering in place, can be applied to the ball and imprint the same with a name, during usage.
The patent to Brandell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,851, shows another golf ball marker. This is a form of spring biased ram which can have a type piece, applied to its front edge, and which can imprint a design or lettering upon a golf ball, as noted.
The patent to Dennesen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,922, shows a transfer printing apparatus. This is also for use for the application of initials, to a golf ball, as can be seen. But, it requires a much more complex structure, to achieve its imprinting of a name or initials onto the shown ball.
The patent to Hatter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,659, shows a type of body member, having a series of initial apertures therein, in the form of letters, numbers, or the like, and which can be wrapped around the ball, and held in position by means of the tongue and slot holder, as shown, for the application of initials or numbers, to the surface of a ball.
The patent prior patent to Newcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,223, shows another golf ball stencil. This particular device is a type of masking device, or stencil that is apparently used for providing alignment, through marking, to aid the golfer in achieving a better stroke.
The patent to Klimek, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,452, is another golf ball marking template. This is a type of U-shaped or V-shaped device, as applied to the ball, so as to allow the ball to be marked around its perimeter, as can be noted in the drawings for this patent.
The patent to Foley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,587, shows another golf ball marking device. This may comprise a form of resiliently and deformable body, having a retention cavity, which frictionally secures to the golf ball, so that apparently a marker may be applied to the various slots, for presenting an alignment line, as can be noted. This is for providing guidance during the stroking of the ball, either when putting, or when driving of the same.
The patent to Ramey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,807, and as previously reviewed with respect to a publication, shows a golf ball marking tool.
Finally, the patent to Parks, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,128, shows another golf ball stencil.
The subject matter of this current invention is designed to provide for the personalized initialing of golf balls, and note necessarily for use for alignment purposes.